L'affaire du dossier broyé
by Agent Talium
Summary: Lisbon arrive un matin au C.B.I et trouve Jane qui a en tête un projet qui lui tiens à COEUR. Jisbon


J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer…

Ce matin là, Lisbon arriva au C.B.I de bonne heure, comme à son habitude, un léger sourire flotant sur ses lèvres comme sur celles d'une petite fille. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, l'esprit vagabondant de ci de là, autant au film qu'elle avait regarder la veille qu'à l'enquête bouclée dont elle n'avait plus qu'a remplir la paperasse, elle ne remarqua même pas Jane qui, allongé sur son canapé, guettait son arrivée comme chaque matin.

La jeune femme traversa le C.B.I qu'elle croyait vie, entra dans son bureau, retira sa veste qu'elle posa sur son porte manteau avant de rejeter sa frange un peu trop longue sur le coté et de s'asseoir à son ordinateur. Elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement que de son canapé, le consultant l'observait comme un enfant contemple un jouet désiré ardement pendant des mois et qui à soudain assez d'argent de poche pour se l'acheter. Ce regard n'avait rien de mal saint, il ne l'imaginait pas toute nue, ni avec des formes différentes, ni dans une quelconque position extravagante, il se contentait de la regarder, et il la trouvait jolie. Et même très belle, à la limite de l'indescence. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de lui dire un jour d'être moins jolie, par respect pour les autres femmes au moins. La brune leva les yeux de son écran et croisa son regard bleu un instant avant d'échanger un franc sourire avec son consultant. Il la vie se lever, pousser la porte en verre de son bureau et s'approcher de lui à grands pas :

-Vous êtes en avance, remarqua elle.

-Et vous pile à l'heure, enfin, si arriver une heure avant tout les autres est une façon d'être à l'heure, bien sure !

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil pour lui signifier qu'il aurait pus trouver plus original comme réponse avant de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas perdu son sourire :

-Qu'est ce que vous mijotez ? Demanda elle.

-Un pudding à l'orange, ironisa il, Je suis étonné que vous ne l'ayez pas remarquer !

-Je vois très bien que vous préparez quelque chose ! S'exclama elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Lisbon, qu'est ce que je pourais préparer d'extravagant ?

La jeune femme réfléchit à cela un instant, l'enquéte venant d'être bouclée, il n'y avait aucune raison que le consultant fasse une quelconque béttise comme allez traiter un suspect d'idiot accomplie ou pire encore, le ciel au dehors était dégagé et bien que le temps se raffraichissait, il ne risquait pas de pleuvoir, donc elle mit de coté le fait d'ouvrir les fenétres en pleine orage. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de piste sérieuse dans sa liste habituelle :

-Je ne sais pas, avoua elle. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiéte !

-Oh….. Je vous en prie ! Ne me dites pas que je vous n'avais pas confiance en moi !

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça !

-Non, mais vous l'avez penser tellement fort que ça s'est entendu !

-Ce n'est pas vrai, se défendit elle, je ne l'ai jamais penser !

-Menteuse ! S'exclama il.

-Bon, peut être une seconde, avoua elle à contre cœur. Toujours est il que vous avez votre sourire persistant, ça prouve que vous avez un projet et je me demande bien lequel !

-Vous verrez….Murmura il mystérieusement.

Voyant que la jeune femme se creusait à nouveau la tête afin de trouver ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir comme projet, l'homme eu un sourire encore plus franc. Ce qu'il avait en tête, la chose qui lui trottait dans la boite crânienne en ce beau matin d'automne ne lui était pas venu comme cela. Au contraire, il y songeait depuis des mois, et jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de son but. La brune haussa finalement les épaules :

-Bien, je ne vois pas trop commet je vais pouvoir vous tirer les vers du nez, alors je n 'ai plus qu'à retourner dans mon bureau en espérant que vous ne ferez rien de dangereux !

L'homme haussa à son tour les épaules :

-Vous n 'avez plus qu'à espérer alors !

La jeune femme se retourna et partie dans son bureau d'un bon pas, laissant Jane sur son canapé, les mains croisées, un sourire aux lèvres. Il la ne la lâcha des yeux que lorsque qu'elle fut assise devant son ordinateur et concentrée sur sa paperasse habituelle de fin d'enquête. Le blond se mit sur le dos, les mains sur la poitrine et rêva longuement à la nouvelle qu'il se préparait à lui annoncer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Van Pelt et Rigsby sortirent de l'ascenseur, riant en cœur comme deux amis d'enfance. La rousse retira sa veste et s'installa à son ordinateur alors que Rigsby prenait un cookies dans la cuisine et allait s'asseoir à son bureau. Remarquant seulement la présence de Jane, l'homme s'exclama :

-Salut Jane ! Ça va ?

-Super, et toi ?

-Bien.

-Et Van Pelt ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui, tout va pour le mieu, déclara la rousse. Tu as vue Lisbon ?

-Oui, confirma la consultant, Elle est dans son bureau !

La jeune femme attrapa une feuille volante sur son bureau, se leva et partit vers le bureau de sa supérieur. Elle toqua doucement à la porte :

-Entrez ! S'exclama la brune.

Van Pelt poussa la porte en verre et trouva Lisbon à son bureau, pianotant sur son ordinateur. La tête légérement penchée sur le côté, marque significatif qu'elle n'était pas à cent pour cent consentrer sur son travail :

-Salut patron ! J'ai oublié de vous donner le compte rendu de l'interrogatoire du frère de la victime hier !

-AH, je le cherchais justement !

La brune attrapa la feuille en un « merci Van Pelt ! » et s'apprétait à la renvoyer dans son bureau lorsqu'une idée lui vint. Intérieurement, elle se traita de gamine, mais elle mourait d'envie de savoir ce que Jane avait dans la tête et étant donné qu'elle le considérait comme un gamin, elle ne craignait pas d'avoir à se transphormer en gamine pour cela. Ainsi, lorsque sa coéquipière ouvrit la porte, elle l'arréta :

-Attendez Van Pelt !

La rousse referma la porte et s'approcha du bureau de Lisbon :

-Que ce passe-t-il patron ? Un problème ?

-J'aimerais que vous me donniez un coup de main, avoua la brune avec un sourire en coin.

Pendant ce temps, toujours allongé sur son canapé, Jane était à des années lumières de se douter que Lisbon et Van Pelt étaient entrain de manigancer un plan diabolique afin de lui tirer les vers du nez. A son bureau, Rigsby haussa un sourcil en voyant que sa charmante coéquipière rousse ne revenait pas :

-Dis Jane, tu sais pourquoi Grace ne revient pas du bureau de Lisbon ? C'est bizzare, non.

-Toute personne qui ne sort pas immédiatement du bureau de Lisbon à un truc à se reprocher ou à cacher, déclara il.

-Tu en as fait ta philosophie ? Demanda l'homme.

Le blond éclata de rire :

-On va die ça !

Au même moment, Cho débarqua au C.B.I, suivit de prés par Bosco et son équipe, qui les mains dans les poches, sifflotaient un air diffusé par toutes les radios des Etats Unis. Le consultant qui ne portait pas Bosco dans son cœur détourna le regard alors que Lisbon sortait de son bureau et s'exclamait :

-Sam !

L'agent si peu apprécier se retourna, et ses trais s'illuminérent lorsqu'il aperçue Tereza :

-Salut ! Ça va ?

-Super ! Je te cherchais justement ! Dis je sais qu'aujourd'hui tu ne bosses pas sur le dossier JohnLeRouge, tu pourrais me le passer ?

-Tes désirs sont des ordres ! Je te l'améne tout de suite !

Jane fronça les sourcils en notant qu'elle lui souria en répondant :

-Merci Sam !

Lisbon referma son bureau avec un sourire alors que Van Pelt la félicitait :

-Vous savez vous y prendre avec lui !

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire ! Don, préte ?

-Avec plaisir ! Du moment que Minelli ne nous voit pas !

-Aucun risque, il arrive toujours vers dix heure !

-Dans ce cas c'est parfait ! A tout à l'heure patron !

Van Pelt quitta le bureau et retourna s'asseoir alors que Bosco jetait au consultant un regard noir de reproche. La rousse alluma son ordinateur et fit semblant de se consentrer dessus jusqu'à ce que Bosco revienne dans la piéce, un volumineux dossier dans la main. Il adressa un nouveau regard haineux au consultant avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Lisbon, un sourire aux lèvres :

-C'est moi !

-Merci beaucoup Sam, le remercia elle en saisissant le dossier.

-De rien Tereza ! Tu sais très bien que tu peux compter sur moi !

-Heureusement, ironisa elle. Si j'étais seule avec mon consultant, ce serait proche de l'enfer !

-Tu me préféra toujours à lui j'espére !

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, avoua elle, j'ai en toi une confiance aveugle, alors que lui, je garderais plutôt les deux yeux grands ouverts !

Bosco éclata de rire :

-Tu vas finir par regréter d'avoir accepter qu'il fasse parti de ton équipe, a taquina il.

-Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je l'ai regrétais.

Elle mentait. Jamais elle n'avait regréter une seule seconde que Jane fasse partie de son équipe et elle ne le regretterais jamais, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne pouvait s'empécher de sourire à chaque fois que ses yeux pétillaient ou qu'un large sourie s'étirait sur ses lévres. C'était comme ça et pas autrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Van Pelt entra dans le bureau de Lisbon, souriante:

-Tout est prét Patron?

-Absolument, déclara la jeune femme en tendant à sa collègue une pile impressionante de papier, Vous pouvez y aller!

-Vous êtes sure qu'il va marcher?

-Il va même courir!

La rousse sourie et sortit du bureau de sa supérieure, tenant à bout de bras sa monstrueuse pile de feuille. Elle traversa la piéce en un grand:

-Laissez passer! De la paperasse pour le broyeur!

Elle disparue au moment où Jane se levait et se dirigeait vers le bureau de Lisbon. La jeune femme était assise à son bureau, la tête toujours légèrement penchée sur le coté. Il entra comme à son habitude, à savoir sans frapper:

-Coucou Lisbon!

-Tiens, vous voilà!

-Tiens, s'étonna il, Vous ne me criez pas dessus en un grand "vous pourriez frapper de temps à autre"?

-Hum... Ça me sera sortie de l'esprit! Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Le blond eu un sourire qui fit à son tour sourire la jeune femme qui, a son ordinateur, savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait lui demander. Aucun des deux ne dit quoi que ce soit, se contentant de sourire.

-On va rester longtemps planté là à sourire comme des idiots? se renseigna Lisbon.

-Non, j'ai vue que vous aviez demander le dossier JohnLeRouge à Bosco, vous pourriez me le préter?

-Bien entendus, attendez que je le retrouve!

La brune ouvrit un de ses tiroir, un second, fouilla dans la paperasse qui s'étalait sur son bureau, souleva son dossier presque bouclé, grimaçant:

-Je... Je crois que je l'ai perdu... Bredouilla elle.

Autour du consultant, le monde sembla s'écrouler. Quoi? Comment? Le dossier JohnLeRouge avait été perdu? L'homme se tendit en quelques secondes:

-Attendez, comment ça vous l'avez perdu?

-Je ne le trouve pas, avoua Lisbon, J'étais pourtant persuadé de l'avoir posé sur...

Le yeux émeraudes de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et un infime bégaillement sortie de ses lèvres entrouvertes:

-...Sur le tas de papier à mettre au broyeur... acheva elle.

Sans perdre une seconde, Jane quitta le bureau en courant priant corps et âme pour que Van Pelt soit tomber dans les escaliers ou que la broyeur soit en panne, mais il aurait tout donner pour que le dossier ne soit pas réduit en un tas de confetis. Il dévala les escaliers, traversa le second étage comme une comète et entra en trombe dans la petite pièce d'où la tonalité inquiétante du broyeur à ordure retentissait. Il y trouva Van Pelt au dessus de la machine, regardant une pluie de petit morceau de papier tomber dans une poubelle sans couvercle.

-Oh NON! Hurla Jane.

La rousse se retourna et le trouva en sueur, essouflé, rouge comme Lisbon lorsqu'il lui faisait un compliment. Elle s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule:

-Ça va Jane? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

-Ce qui m'arrive? CE QUI M'ARRIVE? ce qui m'arrive c'est que tu viens de broyer le dossier JohnLeRouge!

-Ne dit pas bettise, j'ai seulement broyé ce que Lisbon m'a donner, pourquoi y aurait elle mit le dossier JohnLeRouge?

-Elle ne l'a pas fait exprés! Oh non, c'est pas vrai! Mais c'est pas vrai!

Le consultant se frappa le front du plat de la main en un grand "Mais quel idiot!" alors qu'un sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres de Van Pelt. Autour de Jane le monde venait de s'écrouler. Le dossier JohnLeRouge, la seule et unique pochette qui contenait tout les élèments consernant le meurtrier avait été détruite comme une vulgaire feuille de brouillon. Au même moment, Lisbon pénétra dans la piéce, tenant à la main le dossier JohnLeRouge qui, selon le plan avait été cacher dans son bureau pour faire croire à Jane qu'il avait été détruit. La brune échangea un sourire avec Van Pelt avant de s'exclamer:

-Il est là votre dossier, Jane!

Le consultant jeta un regard à Lisbon, les yeux écarquillés:

-Que... Comment...

Comprenant la supercherie au sourire qu'échangeaient les deux femmes, le consultant ne se sentit plus du tout à rire :

-Qu'est-ce que... Lisbon, Grace, ce n'est pas drole du tout!

-Oh mais si, fit Lisbon. Alors, ça vous fait quoi d'avoir été rouler, Jane?

-C'est très désagréable, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été pris à une de mes propres farces!

Il tendit la main vers la brune:

-Allez, donnez le moi!

-Non, déclara la femme en passant le dossier derriére son dos.

-Lisbon, s'il vous plaie!

-Alors je veux que vous me disiez ce que vous préparez!

Le blond haussa un sourcil, la respiration saccadée, a peine remi de la transition "le dossier JohnLeRouge a disparue" à "C'était une blague".

-pourquoi ça vous interesse autant? Demanda il. D'habitude quand vous voulez savoir ce que je mijote vous ne me faites pas des farces pareilles!

-C'est une journée un peu exeptionnel, déclara la brune, Vous êtes arrivé en avance, je ne vous ai pas crié dessus quand vous êtes entrer dans mon bureau sans entrer et je vous ai fais une farce! Alors? Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Vous verez...

-Non Jane, je veux savoir maintenant!

Le consultant regarda un instant la jeune femme dans l'ouverture de la porte. Ses cheveux étaient rejetés sur ses épaules, ses yeux verts avaient été saupoudrés de paillettes et un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha d'elle et tenta d'attraper le dossier sans grande envie. Être aussi proche d'elle le retournait complétement. Son estomac s'était peuplé d'une nuée d'oiseau énervé, des frissons habituels le traversaient de part en part. Il parvint cependant à arracher le dossier des mains de Lisbon et cela ne ravit pas la jeune femme:

-Jane! Pour une fois que j'allais arriver à vous tirez les vers du nez!

-J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer...

-Tiens? Quoi donc?

Le blond lacha le dossier JohnLeRouge et sentit son coeur se mettre à battre la chamade lorsqu'il leva doucement le menton de Lisbon et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser attendus depuis des mois. La jeune femme, d'abord surprise, se laissa gagner par une onde de chaleur et de sérénité que ce baiser lui apporta. Elle n'aurait repousser Jane pour rien au monde, et espérait que ce baiser durerait éternellement. Van Pelt se mordit les lèvres, mal à l'aise. Que devait elle faire? Elle opta pour le plan qui consistait à s'éclipser discrételent et à retourner aussi vite que possible à son ordinateur. Elle se glissa hors de la pièce, laissant Jane et Lisbon dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le dossier JohnLeRouge éparpillé sur le sol. Elle regagna le troisième étage un léger sourire aux lèvres. Depuis combien de temps attendait elle ce baiser? Bien plus longtemps qu'eux pensa elle.

**THE END**


End file.
